The Most Wistful Heart
by Celia Rachel Kelsch
Summary: A different take on the song Servant of Evil featuring my OC Aliana.


_**Part One: The Most Wistful Heart**_

 _I was there when their parents separated them_. I was there when he rejoined her and they hugged one another, nearly crying. He became the only I loved.

I saw him make that promise to her. He was willing to become evil for her to protect her. I wished I had been the one he made that promise to. I knew he would never look at me twice. It was the way he was. He had a special bond with his twin that no one could get close to. The little moves he made spoke his adoration for her, Riliane. Never me. Never shy, timid Aliana.

I watched over them, but I was mostly concerned with Allen's safety.

His job was to keep Riliane safe, mine was to keep him safe.

Even if the entire world would turn against Riliane, we would both make sure she was safe and protected. We made sure she was herself and never someone else.

A certain day Allen and I were sent into a neighboring nation. Packed with items, we laughed and enjoyed one another's company. It was the first time he had ever began a conversation with me. He smiled widely when suddenly a girl of green rounded the corner.

I tried calling out a warning but it was too late. Both Allen and Michaela slammed into one another. Allen recovered and held his hand out to her. She reached up and smiled tenderly, speaking with a gentle voice. I saw Allen's eyes fill with wonder and I knew I had lost him.

She accepted his hand and stood with his help. She smiled once more and thanked him, then walked over to a man called Prince Kyle and stood by his side. She linked her arm with his and they walked away. I looked over at Allen and saw the sadness in his eyes. He bent over to pick up his bags and continued on, silent for the rest of the journey home.

I couldn't bring myself to offer my sympathy.

As soon as we arrived, Riliane handed Allen a note. Once she had left, he opened it and I saw the look on his face. He looked broken, crushed and the piece of parchment fluttered to the ground. I wrapped my arms around his limp ones and laid my forehead against his shoulder.

"Allen, you do not need to. I will carry out her will for you." I looked up at him, half hoping he would refuse and another, more sinister side, hoping, begging, for him to say yes. I saw the answer in his eyes and nodded, understanding his wish.

I contacted Michaela and asked her to meet me in private. On that specified day I waited in a garden for her. When she arrived I rushed at her, revealing my knife and aiming for her heart. "Please forgive us." I whispered brokenly as the weapon went through.

She nodded and smiled, leaning forward she embraced me. "Thank you," was her gentle reply.

I pulled the blade out and fell to my knees, coovered in blood my tears falling seemingly without an end. I had whispered "I'm sorry" so many times I lost count by the time Allen had found me. I was rocking back and forth not seeing a thing.

He leaned down and took the knife from my grasp, setting it aside. He kneeled beside me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, holding me as I sobbed uncontrollably.

I was able to choke out a sentence. "She thanked me for killing her, Allen. Why?"

Allen did not answer me. He only held me close. Finally he stood and together we both moved the girl of green closer to the trees and leaned her carefully against a trunk. I placed a final kiss upon her brow and apologized one last time.

After Michaela had been found, many protests broke out in both the nations of red and green. Allen and I knew that the end of the beautiful kingdom we loved was near. The people would soon move against Riliane. Allen pulled his hair down one day and asked me to cut it to match his sister's. As I trimmed his hair I silently cried remembering his promise to Riliane.

 _"Even if the entire world should turn against you, I will always protect you, so just be yourself and smile."_

I wished I could do something to stop him, but if I did I would be asking him to watch the person he loved the most die in front of him.

My vision became so blurry with tears that Allen had to take the scissors from my hand. Turning to me, he snipped off a piece of his own hair and mine, tying them together with a string. He handed the bundle to me and said softly, "Here, Aliana. Something to remember me by. I'm sorry I didn't realize earlier how much you cared for me." He leaned forward and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. "Please take care of her and never forget me."

Allen stood and walked into Riliane's room, wearing her spare outfit. I did not follow, afraid for the scene in my thoughts to become reality. I waited for Riliane outside the door. Once Allen had made her leave, I grabbed her hand and immediately began to run away from my nightmares.

I led her to Allen's old home and we waited there. Riliane cried, as did I, for we both loved him in our own way.

We arrived at the gallows three minutes before his execution. I had to hold Riliane back once we reached the front. The first bell tolled and Allen looked straight at us.

He smiled. _"Oh, it's snack time!"_

I screamed out his name as the final bell sounded, tears rolling down my cheeks. I fell to my knees and stayed there, sobbing.

The crowd slowly dissipated until we were the only ones left. Riliane hid herself in the hood of her cape and weeped. We left shortly after as the autumn leaves began to fall one by one.

I brought her with me to my house near the shore and together we grieved for him.

One day she turned to me and her face was filled with hope.

 _"Aliana, I want to make a wish."_

 _ **End Of Part One**_


End file.
